


Loverman.

by Renezinha



Series: Relapse verse. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animated GIFs, Bathroom Sex, Illustrated, Jimbo melts, Karaoke, Love and embrace the nimmy plz, Loverman -Metallica, M/M, Nick's voice is sexy as fuck, Relapse verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/pseuds/Renezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>Nick and Jimmy go to the Karaoke!</p>
  <div class="center"></div>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>[ Now with art from my friend <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi">MashuraDi</a> ! ]</b>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Loverman.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MashuraDi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi/gifts).



“Carl, give me another beer, will you?” Nick asked, trying to swallow a small piece of burger. “Man, this thing's dry!”

Of course, Carl, the burger trailer owner cast the blond a murderous look as he passed on another beer to him. “You dare talking shit about my cooking, boy?”

Jimmy, who was sitting next to Nick, snickered and playfully poked his ribs with a finger. “I wouldn't drink that beer...”

“C'mon, he wouldn't...” Nick glanced at Carl and didn't miss the mischievous smile spreading across his face. “Dammit, Carl, did you spit in my beer??”

The old man shrugged his shoulders and turned into the grill. There were a couple people waiting for their burgers on the other side of the trailer and even though they seemed terrified about what they had just witnessed, they didn't leave. They didn't ask for any beverages either, that's for sure.

“We should stop coming here, teach that old bastard a lesson.” Nick snorted, ignoring his beer, finishing his dry burger instead. Jimmy laughed at him. “What, i'm serious! Heard Ben makes great hot dogs and i'm sure he doesn't contaminate the drinks he sells.”

“You're being dramatic, Nick. I'm a Carl's regular and i will stay that way.” He grinned and then finished his burger in a couple more bites. Jim sure doesn't understand what the fuss is all about, his burger tasted good and it wasn't dry at all.

“Pfft...fangirl.”The blond rolled his eyes, reaching for a napkin to wipe the grease off his lips. “I still want a drink though.” He eyed the bar across the street and noticed the poster on the wall. Karaoke Night, it said. Nick smiled, shifting his gaze towards his best friend. “ Hey, see that? Want to go?”

“Huh?” Jimmy then glanced in the direction of the bar and raised a brow after reading the poster. “Oh...what, you want to participate on that?” He smirks, looking up at Nick. 

“Been a while since i went to a karaoke session...but, yeah. I'd like to. After a couple drinks, that is.” He chuckled and Jimmy pouted, squinting his eyes at him. “ Ok, one drink?”

“One drink.”

 

After paying for their food, both men left Carl's trailer and crossed the street to go to the bar. The place was crowded and there was a drunk guy singing I Will Survive on stage. People were laughing and cheering for him nonetheless.

Nick and Jimmy sat at a table in the back and the blond told his lover he'd go sign his name for the next round. Jim nodded and said he'd ask for a couple beers in the meanwhile.

  


_I WILL hic...i ..i WILL SURVIVEEEEAAAHHH!_

  


Well, damn, that guy sure was giving it his all! He looked like he was about to pass out as well. His friends kept cheering for him and filming him with their phones. Nick's sure he'll be a Youtube sensation in no time. The blond excused himself as he made his way to the guy in charge of the karaoke gig and after signing his name, he chose the song he'd be singing in just a few minutes.

“Good one, dude.” The guy said, looking up at the blond. “I'm sure you'll get lucky tonight, girls dig this song like you have no idea!”

Nick chuckled and shook his head. “Yeah, hope you're right.”

As the blond returned to their table, the guy on stage had already finished his song. People clapped, whistled and cheered for him and when the guy bowed to thank them, he passed out on the stage. No one was surprised. 

“Uh, think he'll be okay?” Jimmy asked as he watched two guys carrying the drunk guy out of the stage.

“I'm sure he will. He'll...survive.” Nick smiled and Jimmy snickered.

“Dick.”

“Your favorite Dick.” That earned the blond a poke on the ribs.

“So...” Jim approached the second glass of beer to the blond and took his own. “What are you singing?”

“It's a surprise.” He said, reaching for his glass and giving it a little sip, licking the foam off his lower lip. “I'm dedicating it to you.”

“That's...” The younger man looked around, feeling paranoid all of a sudden, like everyone knew about their secret relationship. Noticing that, Nick, touched his leg under the table, trying to soothe his sudden nervousness.

“Shh, relax.”

A girl went on stage and a Beyonce song sounded throughout the establishment. She didn't look sober either.

 

_Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up, I'm doing my own little thing!_

 

“She's not bad.” Jimmy said, watching the girl's performance.

“She's screaming like her hair is on fire, Jim!” The other man laughed, taking another sip of beer.

“I'd give her a 7 out of a 10.”

“Who are you, Simon Cowell??”

Fortunately, the girl's song came to an end and then the guy in charge of the karaoke was calling Nick's name. For some strange reason, Jimmy tensed up. Why was he nervous in the first place, he's not the one going up on stage, his lover is!

“Wish me luck?” Nick smiled as he rose from his chair and started walking towards the stage. A few girls were checking him out and Jimmy didn't...he really didn't like that. 

He watched the blond going up the stage and sharing a few hushed words with the guy before he assumed his position behind the microphone. The song Nick chose started playing and the lyrics were already fitting. Funny...and Jimmy didn't even know this song. He knows it belongs to Metallica because he recognizes the voice, but that's all.

 

_There's a devil waiting outside your door_  
_(How much longer?)_  
_There's a devil waiting outside your door_  
_It is bucking and braying and pawing at the floor_  
_And he's howling with pain and crawling up the walls_

 

Damn, Nick sounded...Jimmy felt hot inside just hearing the man's voice going that low. It was raspy, rough even, and sexy as hell. Sounded a lot like the voice he makes when they're...well.

 

_There's a devil waiting outside your door_  
_He's weak with evil and broken by the world_  
_He's shouting your name and he's asking for more_  
_There's a devil waiting outside your door_

 

Some girls in the crowd were clapping and whistling and a couple of them were using their hands to fan themselves. Jimmy shifted in his seat and tried to ignore them. If only they knew...and when he looked up at the stage, they locked gazes, intense blue eyes boring through him. No, no and no, Jimmy's not getting a boner in a bar!

 

_Loverman! Since the world began_  
_Forever, Amen Till end of time Take off that_  
_Dress I'm coming down I'm your loverman_  
_Cause I am what I am what I am what I am_

 

Holy...yeah, too late.

A drunk girl was taking her shirt off and unhooking her bra. Jimmy watched, in shock, as she later tossed the underwear into the stage. What the hell? When he noticed Nick grinning and crouching to pick up the bra, Jimmy couldn't believe what he was seeing! He has never been jealous before but damn, if this isn't making him livid! 

Nick was having fun though, he didn't think too much of the girl's gesture and when he picked up the bra, he tossed it back at her with a smile. Didn't mean he wanted to jump her. In different circumstances, he might have. The blond's gaze drifted to his lover and he did notice the change in him. Instead of being worried, he focused on finishing the song. He even removed the mic out of its pole. Nick wanted to drive Jimmy mad with raw desire and when he opened his mouth to sing the next round of lyrics, he started dancing slowly, a hand going up and down his body. It sure drove the girls crazy but he wasn't performing for them, it was all for Jimmy.

  
  


  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=r07ehd)  


 

  


_L is for LOVE, baby_  
_O is for ONLY you that I do_  
_V is for loving VIRTUALLY EVERYTHING that you are_  
_E is for loving almost EVERYTHING that you do_  
_R is for RAPE me_  
_M is for MURDER me_  
_A is for ANSWERING all of my prayers_  
_N is for KNOWING your loverman's going to_  
_Be the answer to all of yours_

 

Shit. Either the bar was too hot or he was running a fever, Jim thought. That bastard was teasing him, wasn't he? The girls kept cheering and throwing suggestive looks towards Nick, but Jimmy tried his best to ignore them. The blond did say he was dedicating this song to him, didn't he? Jealousy in check, he focused on watching every move, every roll of hips. Jimmy let out a breathless moan and had to bite his lip while Nick sang to him, emphazing certain words in the middle of the song.

 

_There's a devil lying by your side_  
_You might think he's asleep_  
_But look at his eyes_  
_He wants you, darling, to be his bride_  
_There's a devil lying by your side_

 

When the song reached an end, whistles and cheerful clapping and screaming filled the bar. Jimmy clapped as well, eyes on Nick all the time. Like he suspected, the girls did try putting their moves on him. Some offered their phone numbers while the one that had tossed the bra before, hooked the piece of underwear around his neck, pulling him down so she could kiss his cheek.

Stumbling and laughing, Nick finally reached their table.

“How was that for a surprise? Did you...did you like it?” Nick wasn't sure since Jimmy was frowning and giving him a weird look. “Huh...Jim?”

“You're a bastard.”

“What?” Nick was confused. “Is this about the girls, i-”

“Ugh, no...just...” Jimmy was blushing now. He grabbed Nick's left hand and placed it on his bulge. “ It's your fault. You should, uh...help me get rid of it.”

Hoho, damn! Nick's face was priceless! He couldn't help but smile like a kid in a candy store. He loved it when his little sheep talked dirty. He had a lot of room to improve in that area, sure, but Nick will take everything he can.

“Fuck, Jim...”He gripped his lover's erection and snorted when he released a little moan.

“You chose that song on purpose, didn't you?”

Nick nodded and Jimmy rolled his eyes, slapping his hand away. “Want you. “ He admitted, almost shyly.

“Yeah...come on.”

“Where are we-”

“Trust me.”

Nick dragged his lover to the restrooms and pushed him into an empty stall, locking the door behind him. Jimmy tried to say they should go home but Nick was having none of it. The blond shut him up with a rough needy kiss, using both hands to work on their belts. Once those were out of the way, he shoved his hand inside Jimmy's pants and squeezed him hard, making the man moan rather loudly into his mouth. Nick shut him up with another kiss and freed his hard cock as well, trapping both of their arousals in a tight closed fist, jerking them off at the same time.

“N-Nick...”

“Shh, i got you.”

“Sing for me?” The dark haired man asked between pants and moans, hips bucking, fucking himself into his lover's hand.

Nick smirked and kissed his neck, going up to lick and tease his lobe between his teeth. 

 

_I'll say it again_  
_L is for LOVE, baby_  
_O is for O yes I do_  
_V is for VIRTUE, so I ain't gonna hurt you_  
_E is for EVEN if you want me to_  
_R is for RENDER unto me, baby_

 

“Oh, God, oh...”

 

_M is for that which is MINE_  
_A is for ANY old how, darling_  
_And N is for ANY old time_

 

“Nick..”

“Come for me, baby...”

And he did. Jimmy couldn't hold it back anymore. He thrust into Nick's fist a couple more times and moaned in abandon as he reached his climax, spilling all over himself and Nick's hand. Nick followed suit, of course. Jimmy was so hot like that. Fortunately no one would hear them because the music was so loud, he could barely hear his thoughts. He wasn't worried. And he didn't think Jimmy was worried either.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=j603za)  


“You good?” Nick asked, laughing a little, nipping at his fucked out lover's lips.

“Uh-huh...” If the lazy yet content smile was anything to go by.

 

_While empires burn down Forever and ever  
I'm your Loverman..._

 

Jimmy smiled and clung to his lover, wrapping his arms around him, resting his head against his shoulder.

“Amen...”


End file.
